


Return

by A Lost Time Journal (RoNask)



Series: A Journal's Stolen Pages [7]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 09:11:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/A%20Lost%20Time%20Journal
Summary: Rufus returns, but somethings changed.





	Return

The warmth under the blanket was a delightful contrast with the cold on the rest of the bunker. And the way his thumb was caressing her nipple made her body pleasantly warmer.  
“How do you feel?” he asked calmly as if he wasn’t sliding further down on the bed so he could get himself between her legs.  
“Better,” she said.  
Cold brushed her skin when the blanket moved, exposing her other breast, making her close her eyes for a moment, sighing as his war breath heat it again.  
“It’s good to have Rufus back on the team” Lucy muttered.  
“It is. Didn’t realize how much I missed him until he gave me that scared cat look” he let out a chuckle.  
The heat of his breath disappeared, giving place to the warmth of his mouth covering her breast.  
He sucked, a gentle pulling before he let go and kissed the underside of her breast, following down her stomach.  
Lucy was panting when his fingers started caressing the inside of her thighs as his hands held them open. Soon, Garcia was missing under the covers, the only indication of his whereabouts being her labored breathing and the arching of her back.  
Flynn then rose his head to face her, a smirk on his lips. “You’ll have to be very quiet now, we don’t want to scare Rufus so soon”  
“He saw me come in here” she commented.  
“For all, he knows we could be fighting”  
How is that better than us having sex?”  
Garcia shrugged. “Us fighting is more common to him, less traumatizing for his mind”  
Lucy chuckled, the sound getting lost on a gasp after he once again disappeared under the sheets.  
If they did or did not traumatize Rufus, they’d only find out the next morning, between rosy cheeks, amused smirks, and stolen glances.


End file.
